


Who I Am (By Sadist)

by SadistxSweetie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Flashback, Frisk Dreemurr, Frisk Needs A Hug, Genderfluid Character, Older Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Short One Shot, Transgender Frisk, Very little dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistxSweetie/pseuds/SadistxSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk Dreemurr is a boy. Sure, he has the figure of a girl. Sure, he has the necessary parts a girl would have. But he is a boy. His biological parents never understood. His friends, Papyrus never understood. Even his wonderful adoptive parents, Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, never understood. No one ever understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Am (By Sadist)

_“Frisk, dear, little girls are supposed to wear dresses and play with dolls.”_

I remember when my mother said that to me. She had been getting me ready for Sunday school and instead of putting on the pretty yellow floral dress like she wanted me too, I had thrown a fit. I remember ripping the small yellow bows out of my head and throwing them down on the floor. I remember the exhaustion and desperation in her voice when she called out for my father to help her restrain me so that I could get dressed.

_“I’m not a girl! I’m a boy!”_

That’s what I screamed at them. The looks of shock on their faces when I said this is still freshly installed into my mind. My mother’s shocked expression had contorted into one of anger and she slapped me across the face. I’ve never seen her that angry before and it scared me. I remember looking at my father, hoping he’d say something. You know, reprimand mother for what she did. But all he did was shake his head at me a snapped.

_“We let you get away with that when you were younger, but you are seven now. You are old enough to know that you are a girl!”_

This is what he said to me before letting me go and handing my mom the dress. She placed it on me and I was too shocked to fight back. My mom had never hit me before. The fact that she had laid a hand on me and my father just let her was new to me. I remember letting out a terrified when I snapped out of my shock. I had ripped the dress off, practically destroyed it. My parents were very angry with me but I didn’t care. I remember running past them to a large pile of clothes and pulling on a blue and pink stripped sweater and a pair of shorts. I remember shouting to the top of my lungs.

**_“I AM A BOY!”_ **

My parents must’ve been shocked, but I don’t remember their expressions. My eyes were shut and tears were sliding down my cheeks. Then I remember running away. That was the last time I saw my biological parents. I ran as far as my seven year old legs would take me. I remember falling down that hole in Mt. Ebott. That’s where I meant the people who truly meant the world to me. At least, that what I thought. They turned out to be just like my parents. I remember meeting Toriel and calling her mom. I remember meeting Sans and Papyrus. They were truly the best friends a guy could ask for. Then I met Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and so many others. They never knew if I was a boy. They never knew if I was a girl. They never knew until I hit puberty.

_“You’re a girl?!”_

That’s what Undyne had exclaimed when my features began to develop. I remember the shock on her face. I remember the way her voice had echoed through the house and how everyone turned to look at me in shock. I looked down at my lap.

_“I’m a boy.”_

Goat Mom and Goat Dad glanced at me and shook their head. Sans and Papyrus were no longer smiling. Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton were just plain shocked. I knew the meaning behind their faces. It was as if they were saying, “Of course you’re a girl, look at your features!” I thought that at least they’d understand.

_“Don’t be silly, My Child, of course you’re a girl!”_

That’s what Goat Mom said to me. My heart broke when she said that because I hoped that she, out of everyone, would understand. I remember when she said that, I stood up and walked towards the front door. It was raining so hard that day. As soon as I stepped out the house, I was drenched in water. I remember what I said to my friends before I ran off.

**_“I thought you guys would understand but… you’re no different than the rest of the humans. You don’t understand. I am a boy.”_ **

I don’t know how long I’ve been running. My bare feet was caked in mud and blood. My clothes were drenched. I’m pretty sure I was sick. I couldn’t keep going. I had to stop. I leaned up against a fence, hoping to gain some strength so that I could keep going. My legs gave out underneath me and I cry out in pain. There are shards of glass all through my legs. I pulled them out, wincing in pain as I did so. I guess I deserve it for running away so blindly. I hoped that the rain would wash away the wounds but I knew that it wasn’t going to happen. I was too tired to stay awake so I let my eyes rest.

…

…

You know, they say **when you die your life flashes before your eyes**. Now I can’t help but feel sad. **Fourteen is a very young age to die at you know**.

 


End file.
